ClockLand
by Angel-BlackSweet
Summary: Él y sus amigos despertaron en un extraño lugar. Ahora como el rey, tiene que acostumbrarse a los acontecimientos de su nueva vida... (Summary no muy bueno)
1. Prólogo

En una zona donde el tiempo no fluye, pequeños continentes flotan en un espacio sin gravedad, con una población moderna viviendo tranquilamente. Los que viven en este espacio vienen de un planeta que ahora está consumido en el hielo causado por la muerte del Sol. Todos llegaron aquí sin darse cuenta, pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que se acostumbrarán era muy pacífico y hermoso. En uno de los continentes más poblados, se ve que lo que ilumina el cielo por el día es un reloj de gran tamaño en el cielo, su brillo reemplaza el Sol que murió en el planeta. El tiempo no fluye aquí, pero cada vez que ocurre un accidente, como el de hace unos momentos en el que uno de los continentes más pequeños chocó con el nuestro y destruyó tres de los doce edificios de cristal que rodean la plaza, un tercio de la población murió; sin embargo no fue una tragedia: El reloj dorado que toma el lugar del Sol con su brillo, controla el flujo del tiempo de esta zona. Es por eso que no fluye el tiempo aquí, el reloj está parado exactamente a las 12:00, pero aveces, como en el accidente de hoy, ese reloj se mueve y regresa en el tiempo, así que los edificios y las personas están bien, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos los habitantes de este espacio estamos conscientes de esto.

En esta zona siempre es mediodía o medianoche, la luz del reloj cambia lentamente de una forma en que se diferencian el día y la noche, aunque aveces la luz se torna naranja y parece el amanecer o el atardecer. Las personas vuelven a vivir cuando mueren, aquí no hay hambre ni sed, ni tampoco envejecen o se enferman. Se cree que la razón por la que llegamos aquí es porque Kronos, el Señor del Tiempo, abandonó este espacio y cuando Dios vio la muerte del Sol, nos trajo a todos aquí para no morir congelados, y luego Él nos abandonó aquí, por toda la eternidad, sin ninguna forma de salir. En este continente, existe un fenómeno al que llaman "_**Luz Divina**_" , se trata de una luz que cae del reloj y toca el centro de la plaza, supuestamente las personas que queden ciegas al verla son bendecidas con felicidad eterna. No obstante, hay personas que creen que la luz es una maldición enviada por Kronos, como una advertencia de que debemos irnos de aquí, como si fuéramos los invasores de este continente.

Yo soy el rey del planeta en que vivíamos, y por ende soy quien está a cargo de esta población la mayoría piensa que hago un buen trabajo como rey, aunque hay algunos que opinan que mis leyes son injustas. Yo los entiendo, algunas de las leyes que proclamé desde que llegamos aquí suenan bastante bruscas, como la ley del aborto obligatorio: Una mujer que resulte embarazada debe abortar, yo no impongo castigos ni destierros. La razón de esta ley es debido al paro del reloj, cuando un bebé nace nunca crecerá, no puedo permitir una sobre población, no todos los continentes flotantes son habitables debido a bestias y seres sobrenaturales peligrosos. Y además, como no hay tiempo aquí, todo el mundo es tratado como un adulto de 25-30 años de edad, ya sea un bebé, o un anciano.

En el planeta había una gran cantidad de _Espers_, personas con poderes especiales, casi el 60% de la población actual, pero ahora ninguna de esas personas puede usar sus poderes debido a una barrera neutralizadora que cubre los continentes habitables. Mis amigos, y particularmente yo, estamos molestos por esto, pues usando nuestras habilidades era como hacíamos para divertirnos. Por eso y otras cosas queremos desesperadamente salir de aquí, en este lugar que muchos llaman el cielo, para nosotros es estar en el infierno...


	2. Rey del viejo hogar de Kronos

El cielo estaba cambiando de color naranja a un azul claro, yo estaba justo en frente de mi casa viendo el cambio, siempre que sucede un amanecer o un atardecer los que tienen tiempo se ponen a apreciar este bello espectáculo de luces naturales. Pero incluso en este lugar, las cosas buenas no duran para siempre, así que no pasó mucho para que llegara otro mediodía. No tenía ganas de entrar a la casa, así que decidí caminar un poco, ya que no importa cuanto me aburre de estar aquí, no puedo evitar apreciar la belleza de este lugar. Mi casa es la única que está cerca de la plaza, lo demás son tiendas ya que las demás residencias están en el distrito de la colina. La plaza estaba justo bajo el Reloj, siendo este el mejor lugar para ser "bendecido", como algunos dicen, por la Luz Divina. El lugar estaba rodeado por los doce edificios de cristal que casi llegaban a tocar el reloj del cielo, en estos edificios no hay puertas de entrada, pero se dice que allí viven doce Sabios, que eligen quienes serán cegados por la Luz Divina.

Personalmente, yo no creo nada de eso de ser bendecido por una luz cegadora ni de los doce Sabios viviendo en los edificios, a pesar de ser el rey de los creyentes que viven aquí, sea de la bendición de Dios o de la advertencia de Kronos. Mi destino no era la plaza, sino la Iglesia detrás, esta tenía un reloj que sí se movía pero no indicaba horas y minutos, sino meses. Aunque el tiempo no pase aquí, el reloj se mueve cada 31 veces que se vuelve mediodía, son los meses que han pasado en nuestro planeta congelado, sólo llevamos once meses aquí, al parecer sucederá algo especial cuando se indique que pasó un año, según ella...

Toqué la puerta y quien abrió fue mi hermano menor, él me llamó a la medianoche para que viniera. Lo seguí por la capilla y las escaleras hasta que llegamos al cuarto de las campanas, estas nunca hacían ningún sonido. Después de un rato de silencio me desesperé y le pregunté porqué me había llamado, tenía prisa en ver otra persona antes de la medianoche.

-Ella quiere verte en el próximo atardecer.- dijo simplemente. Me dio la espalda para mirar al vitral, en él estaba una figura que representaba a Kronos abandonando este espacio, el cual era su hogar...

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunté algo extrañado arqueando una ceja, normalmente él habla más que una sola oración. Usualmente él es muy alegre y como es muy inteligente tenía el mal hábito de hablar de más. Pero en ese momento, lo noté diferente, como si no pudiera decirme algo importante.

-Sí, tengo que limpiar las campanas así que los veo en el jardín.- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

Salí de la Iglesia y en camino hacia mi próximo destino recordé cuando desperté por primera vez en este lugar. Como muchos, estaba confundido con lo que veía a mi alrededor: el cielo estaba azul, pero había continentes flotantes de diferentes tamaños, yo estaba en uno de los más grandes junto con todos mis amigos. Cuando vi con mis ojos el Reloj del cielo por primera vez, cayó una Luz Divina; una persona quedó ciega y el pánico consumió a todos los que estaban en el continente. Yo y mis amigos logramos calmarlos luego de lo que parecía usa horas, cuando se reunieron todos en la plaza, habló ella en vez de mí, parecía que ella entendía la situación a diferencia de todos los demás.

-Todos escuchen, sé que la situación es muy confusa y puede que hasta de miedo. Pero encontré algo que puede explicarnos qué es este lugar y cómo llegamos aquí. Puede ser difícil de creer, así que les pido que sean tolerantes.- ella pausó un poco, para ver si todos estaban dispuestos a escucharla, todo el mundo asintió.- Cuando desperté, este libro estaba a mi lado y cuando lo leí me di cuenta de que tiene la información que necesitamos saber sobre este lugar. Aquí dice: "El Sol murió. Dios piensa traer a los habitantes de aquel planeta para que no se congelen aquí, al antiguo hogar de Kronos. En realidad no sé que es lo que piensa, el Señor del Tiempo no estará muy feliz de escuchar estas noticias." Es todo, lo demás está en blanco...-

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó uno de ellos, sonando desesperado.

-¿Acaso esa luz que cegó al alcalde Gregory fue una advertencia de Kronos?- preguntó una señora en voz alta, fue la primera persona que escuché decir sobre la advertencia del Señor del Tiempo a través de la luz.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo uno de los sacerdotes del Vaticano.- Se supone que Dios nos trajo a este lugar para que no nos congelemos. Es obvio que esa fue una "Luz Divina" que bendijo al alcalde Gregory.- Esa persona fue el origen de los creyentes de la bendición de la "Luz Divina".

Entre esos dos grupos que se formaron aquel mediodía se inició un gran debate, y sin darnos cuenta se hizo medianoche. En ese momento creímos que era una noche normal, estábamos en la plaza y desde allí se veían las residencias en las colinas, así que nos dirigimos hacia allá. En el momento que me acosté en la cama, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de sueño, ni hambre, es más raro sobre lo último ya que normalmente como mucho,... al menos antes de llegar a esta zona.

Cuando llegó el mediodía me extrañé de no ver un amanecer en aquel entonces, pero cuando me fijé más en el cielo una luz me obligó a cerrar los ojos. No era una "Luz Divina", sino el Gran Reloj, antes no estaba allí, hubiera notado la luz tan brillante como el Sol que murió. En mi camino a la plaza me di cuenta de que había perdido mi habilidad especial como Esper, mi velocidad supersónica. Cuando llegué a la plaza apareció algo que tampoco estaba en ese lugar antes, los doce edificios de cristal, en los que ahora se rumorea que viven doce Sabios... ahora mismo no recuerdo quien fue que inició el rumor. Mientras miraba los edificios oí unos gritos, cuando volteó la causa ya era tarde, uno de los continentes más pequeños chocó contra el nuestro y los edificios de cristal se rompieron en millones de pedazos, pedazos que cayeron en puntos vitales de la gente, incluyéndome a mí, antes de darme cuenta uno grande se clavó justo en mi corazón. Ese fue el primer accidente. Mi primera muerte...

Fue en ese momento que el reloj que permanecía parado se movió, y todo volvió lentamente a como estaba: los edificios se reconstruyeron, la sangre volvió a los cuerpos, el continente más pequeño volvió a su lugar en el espacio y los muertos ya no lo estaban, nunca lo estuvieron... Nada pasó. Al principio estaba aterrorizado, lo admito. Pero al igual que todos mis amigos, quienes también eran Espers hasta llegar a esta zona, nos acostumbramos rápidamente a lo bizarro de este espacio: El tiempo no fluye, continentes flotantes con capas que nos quitan nuestras habilidades especiales, otros con bestias que no existían, un reloj en el cielo por Sol, un libro mágico parlante (eso lo explicaré luego...) y porqué no, también hay una pared en la que lo que sea que dibujes en ella se vuelve real.

Terminé de recordar cosas del pasado cuando llegué al jardín. Era algo extraño, pero aún así muy hermoso, tenía plantas de diferentes tipos y flores de todos los colores. Había una bella fuente de mármol blanco en el centro, tenía una estatua que representaba un ángel alzando una jarra de la cual salía agua. Detrás de la fuente había un pozo, y justo a este estaba a quien tengo que ver en este lugar. Era uno de mis amigos, antes era muy temperamental e ingenuo pero desde que llegamos aquí, con el paso de los meses según el reloj de la Iglesia, se hizo más tranquilo, y decidió ser el jardinero junto con la novia de mi hermano.

-Hey, ¿cómo está el agua del pozo?- pregunté para llamar su atención.

-Pura.- respondió simplemente, sin mirarme a la cara. Algo muy normal.

-Bien.- contesté empezando a sentirme incómodo, era uno de mis amigos más cercanos pero no tenía nada de que hablar con él en ese momento. ¿¡Cuándo llegará mi hermano!?

-Perdón por la tardanza.- dijo mi hermano menor, quien acababa de llegar. Hablando del rey de Roma...

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunté intrigado.

-Son muchas campanas, ¿y en serio puedes decir cuanto tardé en este espacio?- dijo en un tono monótono, lo cual me molestó un poco.

-Vamos a buscar a Cream, antes de que Vector se desespere.- dijo mi amigo terminando de regar las plantas.

-Y antes de que Vainilla nos mate también por favor.- dije casualmente, no me preocupaba ser asesinado por la señora, sino la manera en que me mataría. No importa cuantas veces haya experimentado la muerte, el dolor es insoportable.

-No bromees con eso.- dijo mi hermano, reprochándome con la mirada.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando algo me interrumpió. Fue repentino... Un sonido que supuestamente nunca se escucharía en esta zona: El sonido de las campanas. Miré a mi hermano, él también se veía sorprendido de escuchar aquel sonido, cuando miré a mi amigo, su vista se dirigía hacia el cielo. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, el cielo estaba gris. Nunca antes había pasado esto, ni siquiera había nubes hasta ahora, todo esto me está confundiendo demasiado. Cuando un relámpago cayó al mismo tiempo que una Luz Divina, corrí lo más rápido que pude sin mi velocidad de regreso a la plaza. El momento en que llegué, sentí un gran dolor de cabeza y caí al suelo, mi conciencia se estaba alejando y yo sólo podía escuchar un leve voz que llamaba a mi nombre, y luego... Todo se puso oscuro.

-...estad. ¡Su Majestad! ¡Despierte por favor!- sentí que me agitaban y al escuchar esa voz abrí los ojos. El que estaba a mi lado era uno de los amigos de mi hermano, cuando le dije que estaba bien y se alejó, mi ojo bueno finalmente pudo ver lo que tenía en frente... Tengo que admitir que casi estaba aterrorizado, pero como era típico en mí, no lo demostré en mi expresión y traté de calmarme rápidamente. Después de todo, soy alguien quien incluso antes de ser traído a este espacio, siempre fue como un imán para las rarezas, ya debería estar acostumbrado. Estaba a punto de tocar el cuerpo delante de mí que se encontraba en el suelo sobre un pequeño charco de sangre, al parecer muerto por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hasta que oí que me llamaban por mi nombre.

-No lo toques, Sonic.- dijo mi hermano al llegar a mi lado.

-Dime, ¿tú sabes como ocurrió esto?- le pregunté sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo, aún seguía algo inquieto, viéndome yo mismo sin vida cuando era más joven. Al parecer era de cuando tenía 15 años...

-No lo sé. Le preguntaremos cuando el reloj se mueva de nuevo.- miró al cielo después de decir eso. -Ahora.-

Y como el genio que es mi hermano menor adoptivo, tuvo razón. El reloj se movió y todo regresó en el tiempo, entonces el yo del pasado empezó a despertar, me puse detrás de mi amigo el jardinero, no queriendo que me vea de inmediato. El erizo más joven abrió grande los ojos al ver a mi hermano, era comprensible, de la época de donde él viene mi hermano solo tiene 8 años. Después de mirar alrededor con gran confusión, formuló una pregunta que incluso hasta para mí aún es algo difícil de responder...

-¿Dónde estoy?-


End file.
